


He Thinks I'm Straight

by kkamjongbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, kaisooislife, sehunisthebomb, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamjongbunny/pseuds/kkamjongbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin tries so hard to keep himself(and his libido) in check. But how can he do so when his oh-so-hot roommate decides to give him a strip show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Thinks I'm Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I actually finished this! This idea came to me two hours before taking my finals. I found it kinda hot and so I thought, why the hell not? My friend even laughed at me for devising smutty plots instead of studying. But hey, I passed my fourth year in high school so now; I am officially a college student. YAAS! Hurrah for Kaisoo!

“He thinks I’m straight, he thinks I’m straight.” This was the mantra that Kim Jongin chanted in his head as he watched Kyungsoo pad around their shared room with his hair dripping wet, a towel slung snuggly on his hips. It was the only material keeping him from stark nakedness.  
Yet, the internal pep talk did not suffice and now Jongin feels his little guy rising to the occasion. He took a calming breath. He can now feel himself slowly relax. Well, not until Kyungsoo took off his towel, baring his ass to Jongin’s sight.  
That was the last straw. If Jongin does not stand up and haul himself to the shower he might expose himself to his angel-devil roommate.  
“I’m just going to take a shower.” The younger man choked out as he walked stiffly past Kyungsoo.  
The older man only followed Jongin with his eyes. A strange flare of hope bloomed in his being. He thought that the other man might be affected by him this time. Kyungsoo’s display of his physique was actually intentional, though he knew that his roommate was straight as an iron rod; the boy can’t help but try and bait the other.  
Kyungsoo might have been at fault at some point. He told the other man that he was heterosexual even though he was the complete opposite.   
You see, he has issues with his sexuality and he also has this love at first sight thing with Jongin and thus he did not want the other man to feel awkward around him.  
Kyungsoo could hear the sound of water hitting tile. It was the only indication that his sex god of a roommate was already showering. This drove him crazy, this strange urge to just to go in there and mutter something along the lines of, “I wanted to join you.” Then kiss the younger man right on the mouth. Even the mental image of what might take place made Kyungsoo half-hard.  
Yet, Kyungsoo’s ‘decent’ side won and so he continued to dress himself up and fix his hair. He still had an hour before his first class starts so he takes his time.  
He was still in the room when Jongin came out of the shower. Kyungsoo tried to check his roommate out subtly even though he already had the planes and ridges of the younger man’s body memorized.  
“You’re not in a hurry Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked as he placed his Sociology textbook into his bag.  
The other man was in the middle of pulling his jeans on when he responded, “No, I still have a three hour vacant time before Calculus starts.”  
Kyungsoo slung his bag over one shoulder then walked out of the room saying, “I should go now, my class starts in an hour.”  
“Okay.”

\--  
They continue to skirt around each other day after day. Kyungsoo never again stripped in front of his roommate but he would still made a show of walking around with only his boxers on. Jongin does the exact same thing and the muscles the younger possessed had Kyungsoo drooling internally and well, leaving him with a raging boner most of the time.  
Things slowly turn to a sort of contest of who’s going to crack first. Kyungsoo thought that his efforts were fruitless since Jongin seemed to be unaffected by circumstances.  
Little did he know that the younger was actually really affected and that he had to try really hard to keep himself in check.  
“Kyungsoo hyung is going to be the death of me, I’m sure of that.” Jongin whined as he slammed his forehead repeatedly on the wooden table.  
Sehun, his ever-annoying friend let out a shrill of laughter at the sight of his misery. “Then, just make a move on him you idiot.”  
“Easier said than done,” Jongin continued to bury his head in his arms.  
Sehun once again laughed, “I could put in a good word for you, like how you like em’ ass supple.”  
“Stop being such a dick Oh Sehun.”  
“Yeah, I have a dick but not the one you want.”  
Jongin kicked his friend in the shins in the hopes of shutting him up.  
Later that evening, the younger man went home to an empty dorm. He decided to take a shower since he did not bother to take one before going to class today because he only had ten minutes till his classes started. He woke up so late that he missed the daily Kyungsoo half-naked show.  
This wasn’t the first time that Jongin was thankful for the faulty water heater that they had. The cold water always proved to be useful for relieving himself of morning wood and other untimely hard-ons.  
Jongin, clad with only a white towel went out of the bathroom just in time for his roommate to enter their shared room.  
“Hi, hyung.” Jongin looked at the older man as a way of acknowledging his presence. After that, he went about searching for clothing articles, unaware of Kyungsoo, who’s still standing in the middle of the room eyeing Jongin with pure, barely contained lust.  
The younger man was just about to step into his boxers when, a sudden gush warmth enveloped his bare back.  
“Let’s stop playing this game Jongin.” Kyungsoo’s strained voice surprised the younger man. The low rumble of the older man’s words clearly conveyed arousal.  
Jongin’s instinct told him to think things through, to analyze what possible implications the statement had. But pondering proved to get him nowhere. And when Kyungsoo already started to loosen his hold, the younger man shoved all his deductions aside and settled for something that can easily confirm his hopes. He turned around, held the older by the waist and lastly, pressed his mouth against the other man’s.  
Kyungsoo was on the verge of relinquishing his hold and in the middle of coming up excuses for his rash actions when Jongin turned around and pressed their lips together. The reaction time took a few seconds longer since he was recovering from the shock but when he gained his bearings back, he answered the younger man’s slow and chaste kisses with much more fervor and insistence.  
Soon enough, they were licking into each other mouths and engaging their tongues in a sweet duel. There was an evident advantage for Kyungsoo since the younger man was naked and so he can directly feel the latter’s half-hard member pressing against his hip.   
Jongin groaned at the feeling of his cock brushing against the coarse material of Kyungsoo’s pants. The older man broke their kiss only to whisper directly at the younger’s mouth, “Bed.” They wasted no time and made for Kyungsoo’s bed since it was the one located directly where they were standing. Jongin hoisted the other man by his thighs and deposited him in the middle of the mattress. He kicked his boxers off and climbed on the bed to hover above Kyungsoo.  
Jongin slowly rid the older man of his clothing. Starting with his stripped pullover then his black skinny jeans; all the aforementioned clothing articles were thrown into a pile somewhere in the room. The only piece of clothing Kyungsoo had on was his boxers and so the younger man took the situation to his favor and decided to tease the older man a bit. He stroked the other man’s erection through the fabric until he had him whining to add more pressure and to feel skin on skin.  
“Please, Jongin we’ve been skirting around each other for so long.”  
The pleading tone that Kyungsoo’s voice had taken made the younger man rear back for a second before diving in and aiming straight to the former’s mouth for another round of fierce kissing. His deft hands quickly slid down the older man’s last piece of clothing and then threw it somewhere too.  
The younger man planted wet kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck, slowly moving downwards till he reached the other man’s chest. Jongin clamped his aberrant mouth unto one of the older man’s nipples, he licked around it and nipped on it until it pebbled from his ministrations.  
The younger man alternated between sucking and pinching the two buds, the sensations heightened Kyungsoo’s arousal. All the latter could do, was fist Jongin’s hair tighter in his hand.  
Finally, Jongin moved down the older man’s body, now focusing on the hipbones. The former revered on the marks his hands left on the other man’s pure white skin.   
“Jongin please,” Another plea was uttered by Kyungsoo but this time his voice was distorted by his panting.  
Hearing this, Jongin took Kyungsoo’s member into the circle of his hands and started stroking it. This action earned him a deep moan from the latter. The younger man mouthed at the crown of Kyungsoo’s dick, his tongue running all over the leaking slit. He then slowly took in the older man’s length, bobbing his head in a dawdling pace that had the older man whining and pushing at Jongin’s head.  
Jongin pulled off Kyungsoo’s member and trailed his tongue down the older man’s scrotum then to his gaping hole. The former blindly reached around the drawer of his side table, looking for the bottle of lube he kept there.  
When he finally found it, the younger man did not waste anymore time; he immediately coated his fingers with the cool, sticky substance then traced one his fingers around the rim of Kyungsoo’s asshole.  
Jongin pushed his finger in, knuckle-deep. He gently pushed in and out, gauging the other man’s reaction. When he heard the low mewls of pleasure Kyungsoo was emitting, he proceeded with pushing another finger in. With these two in, the younger man began to scissor and to crook them; testing out the stretch.  
Kyungsoo could only lay there, his eyes glazed over with lust and his hands leaving scratches all over Jongin’s muscular back. He moaned quite audibly at the feeling of the younger man’s third finger penetrating him. He felt Jongin’s free hand rub his leaking member while his fingers fucked him in earnest.  
The sounds the older man emitted grew louder. Jongin was extremely aroused by Kyungsoo’s deep groans. He pulled his fingers out and made a move to stand up again.  
“Wait, Jongin where are you going?” The older man’s voice raised an octave higher, impatience was lacing his tone.  
“I need to find a condom.” The younger man berated himself for not being ready, but then who would’ve thought that his roommate would jump him in that moment?  
The older man let out an annoyed hum, “Just go in without it.”  
The thought appealed so much to Jongin that his dick gave an approving twitch.  
“See, even Jongin junior likes the idea.” Kyungsoo sat up and pulled the other man back by the wrist.  
The younger man contemplated for a second. But his reservations and logical thoughts were thrown off when Kyungsoo pushed him down the bed and straddled him. “I’m not gonna wait a century for you to make up your mind, young man.”  
Then and there Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s member and lined it up against his waiting hole. The initial breach had Jongin gasping in pleasure. He brought up his hands to hold both sides of Kyungsoo’s hips. When the younger man was all the way in, the need to thrust up overwhelmed him. He can feel the older man’s inner walls wrapped taut against his dick.  
Kyungsoo slowly brought himself up then suddenly sat back down. The harsh drag of cock inside him made him wince but he still proceeded, feeling the initial discomfort disappear after every bounce.  
When Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo was already tiring out from springing up and down, he tightened his hold around the latter’s hips and thrust himself up to meet Kyungsoo halfway. The older man let out a surprised moan which urged the younger to continue.  
They continued on, plunging into each other and making the bed springs creak in protest. It was when Jongin angled his hips differently that Kyungsoo shouted like a banshee saying, “There Jongin! Hit that spot again.”  
The younger man canted his hips up to find that sweet spot again, his hands gripping Kyungsoo hard enough that more bruises bloomed on his skin. Kyungsoo stopped his bouncing and held on to the younger man’s shoulders instead, letting the other abuse his prostate.  
The older man let out a silent stream of ah’s, he tried to keep it down so that his neighboring rooms won’t hear him. It would be a big embarrassment other people found out what he and Jongin did in their room that night.  
Kyungsoo’s vision started to whiten around the edges, signaling his finish. He was so close to the edge and Jongin’s hand, which left his hip in favor of stroking him to completion, pushed him right into his climax.  
A few thrusts later Jongin also came with a barely muffled grunt.  
Kyungsoo collapsed on top of Jongin, his head resting on the latter’s chest, the former’s dick still inside him.   
“That was a big relief, hyung.”  
A myriad of responses ran through the older man’s head but he ended up asking, “Are you gay Jongin?”  
“Isn’t it obvious hyung?” The younger man answered cheekily while caressing the red marks on Kyungsoo’s hips.  
“Maybe you’re just- um you know confused?”  
Jongin sat up and kissed the other man’s lips chastely, “I’m gay and I like you hyung.”  
God knows how wide Kyungsoo’s eyes went when he heard the younger man’s confession. “As in, I-like-you-enough-to-be-my-boyfriend kind of like?”  
“Yes, just like that.” Jongin chuckled. “Are you subtly asking me to be your boyfriend?”  
Kyungsoo avoided Jongin’s gaze and mumbled, “Maybe, I liked you for a long time now you know.”  
“Oh, wow I can’t believe we’re doing this relationship talk with my dick still inside you.”  
This answer had Kyungsoo smacking the younger man’s bicep while stifling an impending grin.  
\---  
A while later, they somehow ended up in a spooning position, with Kyungsoo’s back resting against Jongin’s sturdy chest.  
“We wasted almost two years of love-making and cuddling sessions.” Jongin said as he drew circles on Kyungsoo’s stomach.  
“Sorry, I have been such a coward. I actually liked you the moment I saw you enter this room but I was too ashamed to tell you of my preference so I pretended to be straight.”  
The younger man kissed the older man’s nape before replying, “It was the same for me hyung. I was like, wow this guy is really cute but then you said you were straight and all my hopes were flickered off.”  
“God, were such idiots.”


End file.
